June 11, 2005
You've all been brought into a room in a government building in Virginia. You're not completely sure what you've been hired to do but you know two things: the badge you were given says 'federal agent,' and you're going to be investigating supernatural cases. Each of you has experience with the supernatural to varying degrees. Some of you have witnessed it yourself, some have heard secondhand accounts, and some of you have had your lives changed. But all of you believe, at least a little. And each person in the room has special skills and knowledge that make them well suited to this job. As you look around the room you see two other newly branded agents, like yourself. You are each seated at one side of a long table. There are manila folders in front of each of you with papers inside and paperclips holding everything together. There are names written neatly on each folder- Abe Charleston, Gabriela Castillo, and Ashley Fisher. You sit in front of your own folder. The room is currently empty besides the three of you. Behind you and to the right is the door you came in from. Ahead of you is a large mirror, embedded in the wall. To the right of the mirror is a second door. A large round clock ticks near the top of the left wall. It has been fifteen minutes since you arrived at the government building, and after a few long walks through long hallways and a short wait, the woman who recruited you brought you each from your private waiting rooms to this room. You sit in silence for a few moments after she leaves. Day One The team was introduced to each other on this day, and given their first assignment. The First Case File was presented to everyone. A tall, plain looking white man walked in after giving them a few moments to talk amongst themselves, before a woman gave them information and ushered them out of the room. The team proceeded to the plane to South Carolina, arriving without issue and deciding to visit the hospital first. After landing, the team drove to a nearby BBQ joint, Maurice's. The man at the restaurant gave Abe a free beer and Huck some meat, shaking his hand and thanking him for his military service. The team then went to the hotel, staying at a prepaid room reserved under the name "Mr. Smith." Before bed, they examined Tony's Myspace account for clues. Ashley emailed Switches for information. Information Learned The team were introduced to each other, learning information that can be found on the various character pages. They also learned the information found in Case File #1. On Myspace, we learned that Anthony Francis is friends with John Harrison and Nancy Jenkins. Tony's Myspace was out of date; it stated he was in a relationship with Nancy, though hers was updated with different information. We learned that Nancy is friends with Arlene Trent and Lila Murkowski, and that she was last in a relationship with Daryl Stratton. The team then emailed Switches asking for Tony Francis' address; who John Harrison assaulted; and Daryl Stratton's address. Switches replied with Tony's address and that he was still in the hospital. He couldn't find Daryl's address, being distracted on a Saturday night. He also told us that John Harrison assaulted Sabrina Cooke, a waitress at Jim's, and she did not get sick. People Met Abe Charleston and Huck Gabriela Castillo Ashley Fisher Tall, Brusque Man Woman Who Recruited The Team Switches